Denzel Crocker
|-|Crocker= |-|Dictator Crocker= |-|Dr. Crocktopus= Summary Denzel Quincy Crocker, better known only as Mr. Crocker, is Timmy Turner's mentally unstable school teacher and his most recurring foe. As a child, Crocker once had Timmy's fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but inadvertently lost them after an incident in March of 1972. Due to lingering memories of his time with them, Crocker is obsessed with proving the existence of Fairy GodParents, which has led to conflict with Timmy on numerous occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, higher with weaponry | High 5-A via Magic/Reality Warping | 10-B, 8-B with tentacles Name: Denzel Quincy Crocker, Mr. Crocker Origin: The Fairly OddParents! Gender: Male Age: 53 Classification: Human Teacher | Supreme Magical Ruler of the Universe, dictator, human | Supervillain, "Multi-tentacled master of the mystic arts" Powers and Abilities: Base= Superhuman Durability at his peak, Low Level Toon Force, Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Weapon Mastery, Can drain Magic with numerous gadgets as well as and detect it, Resistance to Magic/Reality Warping (Stated to have an anti-magic shirt and clothes, which Timmy used to escape a magic cage off-screen) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Energy Manipulation, Can block mind reading with anti-mind reading helmet (However, it severely hinders his mobility) |-|In Abra-Catastrophe!= Superhuman Flight Speed, Magic/Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Must be activated manually), Flight & Spaceflight (Can levitate on his own and fly with his wings), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Implied to have used magic to improve his physicality), Transmutation, Homing Attack, Elemental Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Absorption (Absorbed Cosmo into his scepter to harness his power, also reducing his size and removing his improved physicality), Portal Creation, Time Travel, Size Manipulation (Created portals with vortexes to suck his opponent in. They have lead to space, the ancient Egypt and the sub-atomic inside of a pencil, making Timmy and Crocker of that size), Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sealing (Trapped Timmy's parents in an energy bubble), Has access to all the powers Timmy has due to Fairy Magic (Has only demonstrated using the listed before), Mathematics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (While never used, claimed that math means nothing in a world with fairies and magic, and that a fairy could make "2 + 2 = fish", which was then affirmed by Cosmo and later reaffirmed by Timmy as something Crocker was now able to do. Was also aware that history means nothing as a fairy could change it), Resistance to the powers Magic has in the verse (His luminous armor & staff were presumably created by his magic, he also previously stated to get the proper equipment to be in his current position after capturing Timmy's fairies; Timmy stated that "magic can't affect other magical items" before using Santa's magic bag to protect himself from Crocker warping the world and manipulating everyone's mind, Timmy also had everything magic still working afterwards. Crocker's armor & staff should have this resistance, and is as well able to create things with it) |-|Dr. Crocktopus= Mechanical tentacles on his Back, Magic, possibly Teleportation, F Projection, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Can create bubbles of "anti-magical energy" to seal beings in them Attack Potency: Human level, higher with weaponry | Dwarf Star level via Magic/Reality Warping (Captured both Cosmo and Wanda in his scepter and was capable of unleashing their power. Fought evenly with Fairy Versery Gifts Timmy), able to negate durability in many ways | Human level, City Block level with tentacles (Restricted Cleft, who is nearly on par with the Crimson Chin and can harm his enemies), able to negate durability with anti-magical bubbles Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human speed (Kept up with Fairy Versery Gifts Timmy, who outrunned, reacted and dodged his magic on several occasions), Subsonic flight speed (Travelled from a portal and quickly trapped Timmy's parents right before his arrival), FTL attack speed with magic | Massively FTL (Should be on par with The Nega-Chin. Overwhelmed Cleft with his attacks) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown | Human Class Durability: Varies from Human level to much higher at his peak (Casually resisted being thrown dozens of meters, twice. [https://streamable.com/n675c Survived unaffected after being hit by a huge lava flow]. Withstood a laser stated to be able to blow up a house) | Building level physically (Normally took a living stone sphinx falling on him), Dwarf Star level via forcefield/magic protection | Human level Stamina: Average | Very high Range: Standard melee range, higher with weaponry | Extended melee range with his scepter, Universal with magic | Extended melee range, tens of meters with energy projection. Standard Equipment: Anti-magic clothes, Magic Detector(s), a "generic tracking devise" (Which informs the location of other if it has a sample of its DNA. Also informing weight, height and other stuff about the target) and weapons | A scepter | Mechanical tentacles. *'Optional Equipment:' Inventions, anti-mind reading helmet Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Crocker's obsession with Fairy Godparents has left him unhinged, devoting every second he can to finding, capturing, and proving their existence. This has made him an expert on the magical world, regularly utilizing their weakness against butterfly nets and developing numerous gadgets to hunt them down and drain their powers with a meager budget. Has invented devices capable of: Sensing fairy magic and where it's being used, detecting invisible kids, blocking mind reading thoughts and draining magic. Creaded a computer virus that can hack into other people's computers and record footage of fairies, and seek and destroy other viruses. Constructed The Crocker Cave, a secret laboratory with futuristic technology. Created a functional portal to the Fairy World. Weaknesses: Crocker is mentally unstable due to his constant obsession of fairies, Crocker is clumsy, irritable, and impatient, He is often arrogant and short-sighted when he has the upper hand | Cannot break Da Rules, cannot use magic without his scepter, his magic does not work on beings who are stronger than him, and he tends to be overconfident. Key: Base | Dictator Crocker | Dr. Crocktopus Gallery The_Fairly_OddParents!-Supreme_Magical_Ruler_Crocker.gif|Base Crocker fantasizing about finally obtaining magic TFOP-Crocker's_transmutation.gif|Dictator Crocker turning students into ice sculptures TFOP-Crocker's_homing_attack.gif|Crocker's transmutation beam chasing Timmy TFOP-Crocker's_mind_manipulation.gif|The effects of Crocker's waves, before affecting the whole world TFOP-Timmy_fighting_Crocker.gif|Crocker repetitively using transmutation beams against Timmy TFOP-Crocker_snapping_his_fingers.gif|Crocker transmuting Timmy's Dad's hands Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Sephiroth's profile (High 5-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Fairly Oddparents Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tyrants Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Geniuses Category:Nickelodeon Category:Villains Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Element Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Rulers Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Sadists Category:Hackers Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Narcissists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Causality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8